


He Likes the Way

by Quirky_Pen_Name



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/pseuds/Quirky_Pen_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko likes the way Kagami plays basketball. A few short and sweet musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alohomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomoe/gifts).



> I've crawled out from under a rock that I might crawl back under. But this couple is adorable and I couldn't resist.

He likes the way Kagami’s fingers move when he’s dribbling the ball. It’s an odd thing to notice, especially when it’s not a special ability in any way. There’s just something about Kagami’s hands that draw his eyes when they’re playing one on one.

He likes the way Kagami works so hard at practice that his chest expands noticeably with every breath. His partner doesn’t turn in until it’s been a full workout. He lives basketball, breathes basketball, revels in and worships the sport like it’s his own personal goddess. Calling it awe-inspiring would be going overboard, but it’s certainly something to admire.

He likes to think that if Kagami kissed him, he would devote every bit of passion as he does to his other love. That he would be just as enthusiastic with his lips as he is with his hands. Kuroko doesn’t think about that for too long. It’s more a fleeting thought that invades his mind when he watches his light dunk a basket in a fit of excitement. 

When Kagami offers him an enormous grin, Kuroko returns it with a very soft smile. 

“Are you sleeping over there?” The tiger chides, balling his hand into a fist and bopping Kuroko on the top of his head. Reaching his hands to his hair, Kuroko rubs the spot. The gesture elicits no sympathy, but Kagami can tell that he’s exhausted. “Let’s go grab a bite, yeah?”

They head to the burger joint, and Kagami orders his usual twenty burgers. Kuroko orders chicken nuggets. He only eats two, so of course Kagami finishes the rest. His ability to eat is almost as astonishing as his skills on the court. But Kuroko thinks it’s endearing; the way his partner lights up as he takes turns mentioning practice and shoving food in his mouth. It’s also extremely amusing since it’s almost a battle which Kagami wants to do more. 

Kuroko thinks that basketball is a tough rival in love. He’s okay with that though, because he’s used to being a shadow.


End file.
